gotrpfandomcom-20200214-history
King's Landing
King's Landing is the capital of the Seven Kingdoms, located in the Crownlands on the east coast of Westeros. It is situated along the kingsroad at the mouth of the Blackwater Rush and overlooks Blackwater Bay. It is the site of the Iron Throne and the Red Keep, which is the seat of the king and queen, Damon Lannister and Danae Targaryen of House Lannister Targaryen of King's Landing. The main city is surrounded by a wall, manned by the City Watch of King's Landing, also known as the gold cloaks. King's Landing is extremely populous, but rather unsightly and dirty compared to other cities. Poorer smallfolk build shanty settlements outside the city. The stench of the city's waste can be smelled far beyond its walls. It is the principal harbor of the Seven Kingdoms, rivaled only by Oldtown. Nearby towns include Rosby and Duskendale to the northeast and Tumbleton to the southwest, while the kingswood is found south of the capital across the Blackwater. Important Events 'First Era' During the Ascent of the Lion, King's Landing was sacked by the armies of House Lannister, House Hightower, and the Golden Company. Aemon Estermont, the master of ships for the Small Council at the time, let his nephew's forces in through the Mud Gate, subsequently overpowering the men at the Lion Gate and allowing the army access to the city. 'Second Era' After a raid on the gold cloak's armory by a group calling themselves The Fleas, the commander of the gold cloaks, Godry Borrell, was sacked and hung. A new commander, Titus, was placed in the vacant position, and brought with him terrifying order to the gold cloaks. 'Fifth Era' King Damon Lannister built a motherhouse to resemble Lannisport's. Queen Danae Targaryen named it for Mellara Tyrell, who was killed during the War of the False King. A several merchants throughout King's Landing were arrested for treason, a move spearheaded by Lyman, the Master of Coin, with the help of Titus and the gold cloaks. Queen Danae Targaryen, enraged at her husband, King Damon Lannister, burned down a brothel in Flea Bottom. On its ashes she raised a birthing center. The City 'City Gates' There are seven gates into King's Landing, each protected by portcullis, heavy doors and armed guard. * Dragon Gate, leads north to the Kingsroad. * Iron Gate, leads to the Rosby road. * Old Gate. * Gate of the Gods. * River Gate, known as the Mud Gate by the population of the city, leads south to the Kingsroad and the Roseroad. * Lion Gate, leads west to the Goldroad. * King's Gate. 'Notable Locations' * The Red Keep, the royal castle located on top of Aegon's High Hill. * The Great Sept of Baelor, where the Most Devout convene with the High Septon. It is the holiest sept of the Seven. It is located on Visenya's Hill. * The Dragonpit, a huge dome, recently rebuilt as a wedding gift to Queen Danae Targaryen by the King. It houses the dragon Persion and is heavily guarded. It is found on Rhaenys's Hill. The Street of Sisters runs between it and the Great Sept of Baelor. * The Alchemist's Guildhall, beneath Rhaenys's Hill, stretching right to the foot of Visenya's Hill, along the Street of Sisters. Beneath it is where the Alchemists create and store the wildfire. * Flea Bottom, slum area of King's Landing, a downtrodden area of town. It has pot-shops along the alleys where one can get a 'bowl o' brown.' It has a stench of pigsties and stables, tanner's sheds mixed in the smell of winesinks and whorehouses. * Motherhouse, a halfway house for women. Built in the fifth era by Queen Danae Targaryen and located in Flea Bottom. * Birthing Center, a center catering to impoverished women dealing with pregnancies. Built in the fifth era by Queen Danae Targaryen and located in Flea Bottom. 'Streets, Squares, Districts' 'The Street of the Sisters' Road connecting the Great Sept of Baelor to the Dragonpit. One can find the Guildhall of the Alchemists upon it. It runs straight as an arrow between the hills of Rhaenys and Visenya, from which it gets its name. 'The Street of Steel' Where most smiths have their forges. It begins on the west of Fishmonger's Square inside the River Gate and climbs up Visenya's hill. The higher up one goes, the more expensive the shops. 'The Street of Flour' A road along which numerous bakeries may be found. Below the street lies a maze of twisting alleys and cross streets. 'The Street of Silk' A street to the northwest of the Dragonpit lined with brothels of varying expense. 'Eel Alley' Located on Visenya's Hill. The Eel Alley Inn may be found here, owned by a bald innkeep named Patrek. 'Pigrun Alley' A street enclosed by tall timber-and-stone buildings whose upper stories lean out so far over the streets that they nearly touch those of the buildings across from them. 'Shadowblack Lane' A twisty lane that begins at the northern gate of the Red Keep and winds its way down to the foot of Aegon's High Hill. 'Reeking Lane' A street full of apprentices. 'Muddy Way' A street that begins at Fishmonger's Square. An inn and tavern named The Arrowhead can be found here. 'Sowbelly Row' A street 'Pisswater Bend' A street which is probably located in the Flea Bottom area. 'Street of Seeds' A street 'Street of Looms' A street 'Coppersmith's Wynd' A street 'River Row' A street along the southern wall, east of Fishmonger's Square, home to sea captains, fishmongers and others with interest in harbor. The manse of the deceased Manfry of Myr can be located here. 'The Hook' A long, curved thoroughfare connecting River Gate to Aegon's High Hill. Contains upper class residents, noble's manses, and wealthy merchants and traders. 'Cobbler's Square' 'Fishmonger's Square' A market square inside the Mud Gate. Category:King's Landing Category:City Category:Crownlands Category:Location Category:Meta